Don't Stand So Close
by Anonymous Donor
Summary: (songfic, 2xH, naughty illegal stuff) Duo's a new teacher and finds himself in a situation he doesn't want to get out of.


Don't Stand So Close  
  
By: Anonymous Donor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam guys or gals. I don't own the song either. It's by The Police.  
  
Warnings: Naughty illegal stuff, AU, Duo as a 26 year old  
  
Pairings: 1xS, 2xH, 3xR, 4xD, 5xC, 6x9  
  
**lyrics** //anything written in a note// ~thought~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Young teacher,**  
  
Duo looked at himself in the staff bathroom mirror again. Khaki slacks, braided belt, black button down with two buttons undone at the top and the sleeves rolled up, brand new basketball shoes and hair neatly braided. He looked good. Very relaxed, professional, but good. Too bad he didn't feel as relaxed as he looked. ~Just first day jitters… You'll do fine…~ The bell rang and Duo sighed. "Show time…"  
  
The group of girls sat on their desks in the middle of the room, chatting away their lives. "I wonder who they go this semester," Dorothy said with a smirk. They'd run the last one out.  
  
"Probably some naggy old woman with no teeth that can't see," Hilde replied with a shrug.  
  
"Actually, I heard they got a young guy fresh out of college with a Ph.D.," Catherine put in, being the ever-helpful one. The other girls groaned.  
  
"Great! A nerd with a stick up his butt that we have to call 'Dr.'!" Relena whined. Hilde could picture the guy now. Crew cut, red suspenders, thick-framed glasses, braces, high waters, scuffed shoes, pocket protector and a crooked bowtie. She shuddered.  
  
That's when he came in. "Sorry I'm late, class." Jaws dropped. "Not too good for my first day, is it?" The girls slipped down into their seats.  
  
**the subject**  
  
"Anyway, welcome to your first day of second semester and the first day of my version of Writing 101," Duo said cheerfully. He was nervous. Very nervous. "I'm Dr. Maxwell, but formalities scare me, so you're all allowed to call me Duo when Ms. Une and Mr. Kushrenada aren't around."  
  
**Of schoolgirl fantasy**  
  
The girls ogled him, but Duo didn't seem to notice as he spoke passionately about writing. Relena, Hilde's best friend leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
"He's hot! How'd he get to be a teacher? He should be an underwear model of something!" she whispered and Hilde giggled.  
  
"Problem, ladies? Or do you just find the works of Morgenstern humorous?" Duo asked, looking at Hilde and Relena. Both girls blushed.  
  
"No, sir," Hilde managed to mutter.  
  
"Chuck the formalities out the window, ladies." He then went back to talking about his expectations for the class. Relena passed Hilde a note.  
  
//Well? Don't you think he's cute?// Hilde jotted something down and passed it back.  
  
//Well, duh! But you shouldn't be checking him out! What about Trowa?// She tossed it back while Duo rambled.  
  
//That doesn't mean I can't look, does it?// Hilde rolled her eyes and tore up the note.  
  
"Hilde Schbeiker?" Hilde blinked at her name being called by the gorgeous Duo Maxwell.  
  
"Huh?" she peeped. Duo smirked up at her.  
  
"I'll take that as 'present'," he said before going down the line on the roll call. Hilde just blushed.  
  
**She wants him**  
  
The girls clung to the chain link fence that surrounded the basketball court, watching the game wage on: Duo, Heero and Wufei vs. Zechs Quatre and Trowa. Though supposedly watching their boyfriends play, they were all staring at Duo.  
  
**So badly**  
  
Hilde sighed as she watched him, braid bouncing, shirt tossed to the side. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his smooth, hairless chest. The game ended with a shot by Duo and a swish. They celebrated a small victory and a rematch was scheduled for the next day.  
  
**Knows what she wants to be*  
  
As Relena, Catherine, Dorothy, Sally and Lu attached themselves to their male counterparts, Hilde caught up with Duo.  
  
"Um, Duo?" she asked meekly. He turned to her with that smile that turned her to mush while he mopped sweat from his face with his shirt.  
  
"Yes, Miss Hilde?" he asked. She melted on the inside.  
  
"I was, um, wondering if you had any suggestions for colleges I could apply for. I want to be a journalist," she said quickly.  
  
**Inside her there's longing**  
  
Duo smiled. "Sure. Come with me to my room and I'll get you a list." She followed him, almost in a trance. Duo didn't seem to notice. She wanted to just reach out and touch him, feel his skin, but refrained.  
  
**This girl's an open page**  
  
They entered his room after navigating the halls of the building. He slid into his chair and opened a drawer, pulling out a stack of brochures. He began to go through them, pulling one out every once in a while. Hilde just stared at him.  
  
"Are you looking to go into the TV area or just writing?" he asked her suddenly. She blinked back into reality.  
  
"I, um… haven't thought about that…" she stammered.  
  
**Book marking - she's so close now**  
  
"Well, after going through your writing, I think that either would be great for you. You don't seem to be afraid to speak, so that helps…" He opened one of the brochures. "Look at this one. It's ranked high and is excellent from what I've heard." Hilde leaned down to look at it, actually taking her attention away from Duo. She was so close he could smell her perfume. It had the slightly sweet smell of oranges to it.  
  
**This girl is half his age**  
  
Duo kicked himself mentally. ~Don't even start thinking about it, Maxwell. No way. You're not going to get yourself fired and imprisoned for a bit of lust. Just leave it be, she's ten years younger than you.~ Regardless of what he had told his mind, he breathed in her perfume deeply again.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me**  
  
Duo coughed slightly and slide a few inches away, restraining himself. He just couldn't help his hormones. She was smart, pretty and his hormones screamed for him to just get on with it. He had to get it out of his head. He'd get in so much trouble.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me**  
  
Hilde was busy reading, but her back was hurting leaning over the desk to read, so she knelt down to get a better look. When she finally finished, she turned to him and smiled, only to find his face barely two inches from hers. He wasn't smiling as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Though surprised at first, she melted into the kiss as he hand gently cupped her face. Little did they know that someone was watching.  
  
**Her friends are so jealous**  
  
Less than a minute after their kiss broke and left them in silence, a knock at the door was heard and Relena poked her head in. "Hilde, the ride's here," she said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Hilde stood up and smiled at Duo. "Thanks for all your help!" She then followed Relena out. As soon as the door closed, Duo let his head fall into his hands. How could he have let that happen?  
  
Relena was grinning like an idiot as they cleared hearing range of Duo's classroom. "Hilde, I can't believe he kissed you! What was it like? Is he a good kisser?" she asked and Hilde stopped dead in the middle of the hall.  
  
"…You saw?" she managed to get out. Her throat was suddenly dry for some reason. Relena nodded and Hilde whimpered.  
  
**You know how bad girls get**  
  
"Come on! Spill! How long have you two been swapping spit?" Relena asked. Hilde rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's only kissed me that one time, and yes, it was very nice," she said, a slight smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"Ooo! You're sooooo lucky!"  
  
**Sometimes it's not so easy**  
  
The girls sat in class chatting. It had been two weeks since the kiss and it hadn't happened again. Talk about your mixed blessings. Although, Duo had been holding her gaze a little more than usual, speaking to her more. Favoring her. She knew he really didn't mean to and she knew that the kiss had just been fluke- or so she thought.  
  
**To be the teacher's pet**  
  
Duo finished talking with Heero about his paper, then looked up at the group of girls. "Hilde, please come here a moment." Hilde walked to his desk and looked at him, butterflies in her stomach. "I want to talk about your last paper with you."  
  
"Is there something wrong? I could change it if you need me to," Hilde said worriedly. Duo shook his head at her.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. It's very good, actually. I was going to suggest that you expand on it and use it in the writing competition coming up," Duo said. He finally met her eyes and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
**Temptation,**  
  
He wanted to kiss her again- to do more than just kiss her. He wanted her so badly, but knew he couldn't. There was no way. But still…  
  
**Frustration**  
  
It made him so angry to know this too. He turned his face from her and looked back at her paper, beginning to go over it with her again, giving her a few pointers and such. She had seen the look in his eyes, though. She knew what he wanted, and, though she hated to admit it, she wanted it too. The bell rang.  
  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
**So bad it makes him cry**  
  
Duo went into the staff bathroom and locked the door. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to get the tears to stop. ~Why me? Why her? God, help me, but I want her…~ He stayed inside a little longer, then washed his face and left. He looked outside to see it raining. "Great… I left my kitchen window open…" he muttered then went out to his car. He got into his BMW Z8 and sped off of the school grounds.  
  
**Wet bus stop, she's waiting**  
  
As he sped along the wet roads, he saw her walking in the rain. His first instinct was to just keep driving, but he could just let her keep walking in the cold, cold rain. He stopped and backed up, rolling down his window. She looked over at the stopped car and saw his face.  
  
**His car is warm and dry*  
  
"You look like you need a ride. Hop on in," he said, trying to hide his nervousness. She was soaked completely and gratefully accepted his offer. She climbed into the passenger side seat, shivering, teeth chattering. He cranked up the head for her.  
  
"Th-thank you," she stuttered through her shivers. He went down the streets, slower than he had been going before.  
  
"Where do you live? You need to get dried off before you catch cold," he said, sincerely concerned.  
  
"Four blocks down, then turn left," she said, warming up slightly. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. Her hair was matted down against her face and her white uniform blouse was clinging completely to her curves. Duo bit his lip at the sight, desire surging. He forced his eyes back to the road. He pulled up to the house she indicated and waited for her to get inside. He saw her fiddle with the knob, but not open the door. There were no lights on inside either. She came back to the car. "My parents must be stuck out of town. Do you know how to pick locks? They didn't leave me a key."  
  
Duo shook his head. "No. I don't know how. 1 Jump on in. I'm not going to let you sit out in the rain all night. Maybe you could call one of your friends and see if you could stay there." Hilde shook her head.  
  
"They've all left for the weekend to the concert in town," she told him. She hadn't gone because she didn't like the bands. Duo thought for a moment. This was going to be the hardest thing ever for him to say.  
  
"Listen, I've got a couple extra rooms at my house. You could stay in one of them until tomorrow, then call your parents," he suggested, mouth and throat dry.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me**  
  
They rode to Duo's house in silence. He shifted nervously every once in a while until they finally arrived at his house on the edge of town. He parked in his garage and led her into the house, trying to keep himself from staring at her. "Well, this is my humble abode," he said, indicating the lavishly decorated Victorian home. "Let's get you dried off." She was hugging herself and shivering. He grabbed a warm, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing vigorously to try and warm her up. She was chilled badly and he set her in front of an open fire place where he quickly had a fire built.  
  
"Thank you, Duo…" she said softly, holding the towel tightly around her. She was beginning to warm up. Duo sat down next to her.  
  
"I'll let you borrow something to sleep in and I'll dry your clothes for you so you'll have something in the morning," he said. She scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed her softly, running his fingers through her damp, dark hair. Then his mind kicked in and he pulled away. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that…" he apologized. She surprised him by kissing him again, fully, deeply. He pulled away again. "We shouldn't be doing this, Hilde. It's illegal and it could get me fired…" he pleaded. She smiled at him.  
  
"Not if no one knows…" she said softly before she captured his lips again. This time, he didn't pull away or hesitate.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me*  
  
Duo laid, curled next to her, breathing heavily. Both of their bodies were bathed in the fire lightly as they lay there, sated and comfortable. He kissed her softly once more, looking at her through heavy lidded eyes. He pulled a blanket over their naked bodies and fell asleep with Hilde pressed flush against his body.  
  
**Loose talk in the classroom**  
  
Hilde could hear the whispers and she sunk lower into her chair. Her friends had abandoned her and were some of those that were talking.  
  
"They didn't!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. She told me all about it," Relena said smugly.  
  
"Oh, my God! That's so wrong! How could she fuck a teacher?"  
  
Relena shrugged. "She's just a slut. That's all there is to it."  
  
**To hurt they try and try**  
  
Hilde could feel the tears in her eyes as they continued to talk about her. She laid her head down on her desk and felt the tears leak out onto her arms. ~How could they do this to me? I thought we were friends…~  
  
**Strong words in the staff room  
  
The accusations fly**  
  
Duo walked into the staff room and poured himself a cup of coffee. That's when he heard the whispers.  
  
"Are you sure? Does Mr. Kushrenada know about this?"  
  
"I think so. I hear they're going to fire him and get him for statutory rape." Duo winced as he heard those words.  
  
"Hey, Maxwell! Why'd you fuck a student? You really that hard up for that you needed to rape a kid? I figured you for a fag anyway!" Duo winced again, looked down and left the room.  
  
**It's no use, he sees her  
  
He starts to shake and cough**  
  
Duo was paying so little attention he almost ran right into Hilde. He blushed and looked away from her eyes. He couldn't face her with what they were both going through. He began to sweat. "I-I'm sorry, Hilde…" he stuttered.  
  
**Just like the old man in  
  
That book by Nabokov 2 **  
  
He turned and walked quickly away from her. He couldn't stand it. He couldn't have her. He couldn't stay in that building. He felt so bad now. He felt sick. He managed to make it to his car, then sped off.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me**  
  
Hilde sat in the bathroom and cried, even as the bell rang for class to begin rang. She couldn't face them anymore. Their words hurt… A lot. She didn't want to see them and the disgust in their faces when they looked at her. She didn't want to be known any more.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me**  
  
Duo cranked up the stereo loud as he drove dangerously fast on the curved road on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. His eyes were blurry with tears and the rain pelting his windshield didn't help matters either as he tore down the roads, swerving terribly close to the guardrail.  
  
**Don't stand, don't stand so  
  
Don't stand so close to me**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AD's note: Now, the question is, did he drive off the cliff? Did she off herself? You'll never know! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
1: Okay, so the Gundam pilot Duo would know how too, but a teacher doesn't!  
  
2: The book mentioned by Nabokov is "Lolita", a book about an older man who kidnaps and seduces a young girl. 


End file.
